


A Lesson in Relaxation

by lunarcorvid



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, Hermann is secretly kinky, M/M, Smut, okay this was meant to be pretty vanilla but then it Kinda Wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Hermann really needs to take some time for himself every once in a while. Newt thinks he has the solution.





	

Newt sighed as he heard Hermann huff in frustration from across the room. The whole Kaiju situation was taking a toll on both of them. Hermann definitely seemed more bothered than usual.

"Bloody piece of..." Hermann grumbled in the direction of the chalkboard.

"Jesus, Hermann, would you calm down over there? You're really starting to bum me out, dude." Newt said.

Hermann turned in Newt's direction. "Would you be quiet for once in your life? I need to concentrate."

"Getting mad at the chalkboard isn't helping us stop the Kaijus, y'know." Newt pointed out.

"Oh, whatever." Hermann muttered. Newt narrowed his eyes and went back to comparing samples. He couldn't really blame him for being so pissed off. The Marshal has been working him to the bone to help come up with a new strategy to destroy the Breach. It's a lot of pressure for one man to handle.

Newt's mind wandered a bit as he quietly watched Hermann. The mathematician ran one hand through his hair, overwhelmed by such a heavy task. Newt noticed he had a death grip on his cane, and looked a little bit unsteady. When was the last time he even slept? Newt never saw him in the halls when he walked to his quarters at night.

Then, Newt had an idea. It was a bit risky, but at least it might help Hermann unwind.

"Hermann."

Hermann turned to face Newt, irritation clear in his face. "What is it this time, Newton?"

Newt had to admit that while slightly intimidated by Hermann when he was like this, it definitely did things to him down there. "I think I can help you relax a little bit, but it could make you hate me more."

Hermann sighed. "Newton, I don't--"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Newt said. "Right now, I kinda, uh," He couldn't look Hermann in the eyes as he was trying to say this. "Actually, I'll just show you."

Hermann furrowed his brow. "What're you trying to--" He couldn't finish his sentence as Newt's mouth was suddenly on his. Hermann froze and tried to remember how to think. Newt pulled back quickly, hiding his face in shame.

"Never mind, no, this was a shitty idea, I--" Newt stammered.

Hermann put down the piece of chalk he was holding and pulled Newt closer to him, kissing him roughly. Newt squirmed at the sudden attention but eagerly kissed back, tattooed arms sliding around Hermann's slim form.

After about a minute, Hermann had to pull back with a wince. "M-My leg." Hermann said, face contorted in pain. Newt rushed to grab a chair. He rolled it over to Hermann. Hermann hissed as he sat down, then sighed in relief now that the pressure was off his bad leg.

"Sorry about that, man, I probably should've thought about your leg." Newt said sheepishly.

"T-That's quite alright." Hermann said, still flustered. "We'll just need to be more careful."

Newt lowered until he was on his knees in front of Hermann. "Okay, I want to try something."

Hermann tilted his head in confusion, but decided to trust Newt. "What is it?"

Newt took a deep breath. "Alright, um, can I blow you? If you don't want me to, that's cool! I mean, like, don't feel like you have to--"

"Yes." Hermann replied.

"Because I'm fine with-- wait a minute, really? You'd let me?" Newt asked in disbelief.

"We've already gone this far, and I won't object if you're so eager about doing this." Hermann said.

"Okay." Newt said. "I was so convinced you were gonna reject me."

"You think you're the only one who's been looking?" Hermann said, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "When your back is turned, I look at you and wonder about the inked skin under your shirt. I wonder what kind of things you'd let me do to you if you ever gave me the chance."

Hermann's words sent shivers down Newt's spine, making him inhale sharply. He brought a shaky, nervous hand down to the fly of Hermann's slacks, undoing the button and zipper. "Wh-What kind of stuff would you want to do to me? 'Cause, I mean, I'm pretty much game for anything."

Hermann smiled. "Oh, there are plenty of things I'd love to do." His voice dropped to a different tone, lower, darker. "Perhaps I'd have you in my quarters. I could ride you, or the other way around. I have no particular preference."

Newt felt his skinny jeans get uncomfortably tight. He mouthed at Hermann's boxers, his tongue tracing the outline of the head of Hermann's dick. Hermann gasped and braced his hand on Newt's shoulder.

"Or if you like, we could do something even naughtier. Maybe I could tie you up and suck bruises into your beautiful skin. I could stroke you off while whispering filthy thoughts into your ear, smiling when you writhe and moan under me."

Newt groaned and pulled the waistband of Hermann's underwear down completely. Immediately, he took him into his mouth. Hermann's breath hitched. Newt began to bob his head at a slow pace, not wanting this to be over too soon.

Hermann tried desperately to hold back his noises, but they eventually came out in shuddering gasps and wrecked moans. "Oh, god, Newton..."

Newt groaned as he began palming himself, thrusting into his own hand like some horny teenager. He was enjoying this much more than he'd like to admit. Not so much because of the act, but because it was Hermann. Newt began to bob his head faster, hollowing his cheeks as he went down.

Hermann put his hands on Newt's shoulders. "Newton, I'm afraid I'm close."

Newt nodded and swirled his tongue, dipping it into the slit, groaning around his dick as he came in his own pants. Hermann came with a choked groan of Newt's name. Newt swallowed most of Hermann's cum, with a couple drops leaking onto his shirt and tie. It didn't matter to him. They weren't expecting any visitors, and their shift was almost over, anyway.

Newt wiped his mouth on his arm and looked up at Hermann, who was still catching his breath. "How was that?" Newt asked.

"That was," Herman panted. "Indescribable."

"Okay, but like, a good indescribable, or a bad indescribable?"

"Most certainly the first one." Hermann said. He brought a hand to Newt's jaw, urging him upward for a kiss. Newt eagerly followed his hand and met Hermann's mouth. It was a much gentler kiss than their previous ones, and Newt melted into it, his hands sliding up into Hermann's hair, thumb gently caressing his cheek. Hermann pulled back with an adoring smile. One that Newt happily returned.

"Y'know, Herms, I think I have a crush on you."

Hermann dissolved into laughter at Newt's confession. "You tell me this after you sucked me off?"

Newt playfully began to pout. "Fine, see if I ever tell you anything again."

Hermann grinned and kissed him again. "In all seriousness, I feel the same about you, Newton."

Newt leaned his forehead against Hermann's for a minute, enjoying each other's company for the first time in years. "Our shifts just ended for the day. Care to join me in my quarters, Dr. Gottlieb?"

"It would be my pleasure, Dr. Geiszler."

**Author's Note:**

> eeeehhhh i'm not entirely pleased with how this turned out but w/e
> 
>  
> 
> hmu at tllinghast.tumblr.com


End file.
